


Peach blossom

by Anonymous



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Pregnancy, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26713573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: During winter, thick layers of snow had covered the land under a blanket of mourning, but now that spring came, it began to heal. Flowers began to sprout out of old wounds, animals came back to life and began to fill the forests with sound and life. It felt as though Tsushima had never been livelier.A warm smile formed on his lips as his hand gently rubbed over his slowly growing belly. Spring came with many surprises, but the little fox cub that was growing inside him was the biggest surprise.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Lord Shimura
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	Peach blossom

**Author's Note:**

> For a dear friend, happy birthday. I love you so very much.

A sweet scent lingered in the air. Finally, after a long winter, spring had come. The war that had been tormenting the island was a far distant memory by now. With the months that had passed ever since Jin had put down his sword for good, he had noticed changes in himself and his environment. 

During winter, thick layers of snow had covered the land under a blanket of mourning, but now that spring came, it began to heal. Flowers began to sprout out of old wounds, animals came back to life and began to fill the forests with sound and life. It felt as though Tsushima had never been livelier. 

A warm smile formed on his lips as his hand gently rubbed over his slowly growing belly. Spring came with many surprises, but the little fox cub that was growing inside him was the biggest surprise. 

After they had been reunited, he had spent many hours entangled in his uncle’s arms. Feeling his love move deep inside him, unlike he had ever felt it before. Still, he hadn’t expected to fall pregnant so soon. 

He had hidden it, withdrawn himself from his lover’s touch. Not because he wasn’t sure of his love, but he couldn’t face the changes they would go through. If they would. 

It was so easy to love each other, but it was harder to go further than that. When he was younger he had always wished for his uncle to find love and comfort in someone. When he grew older, he realised that he wished for that person to be himself. 

All their love was growing into something bigger and better than they could have ever dreamed of, but he was still scared. Because it was so new. Never could he see himself as someone who gave life. After all that happened, he felt as though the only thing you could bring was death and destruction. 

But didn’t he do it to ensure a better life for those to come? 

Jin sighed heavily and smiled wearily. He wouldn’t want his child to see its parent be so miserable, so he should start by recollecting himself now. His hand drew small circles over his swollen belly, it would be hard to hide it soon. 

“Jin, there you are.” 

There was no running away now, instead he only turned away, “Uncle, I - I didn’t expect you right now.” Not when he was wearing a simple hakama that barely concealed his pregnancy. 

“Jin,” the older man said softly, “I need to talk to you. And I want you to look at me when I do.” 

“Yes, my Lord.”

Was he trying to establish a sense of distance between them? He lowered his head, not facing his uncle, but still, he was waiting for his response, anything. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Jin still couldn’t bring himself to face the other man, instead he felt his fingernails dig deep into his hands. 

“I came here because I wanted to tell you about my plans to get married again,” when Jin faced him with an expression of shock and terror, he smiled and cupped his face, “To you, Jin. I don’t think that adopting you was the right action, I want you by my side, always.” 

“Uncle, I-”

“I’ll leave you to think about it,” the older man stood up and glanced at his pregnant nephew once more, smiling somberly, “I would be honoured if you accept my proposal.” 

“Uncle wait,” it got hard to move with his little fox taking up so much space, but he managed to stumble after the older man, “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner it’s not because I don’t love you. It’s just… I didn’t expect it to happen so soon.” 

Shimura smiled and brushed the hair out of Jin’s face, alongside a few stray tears that had begun to roll down his cheeks. “Did you think I was lying when I told you that I love you more than anything else?” 

“No, my Lord.” 

“Jin, you’re **everything** to me. Knowing that you’re pregnant with my child makes me more than happy. You’ve become so distant in the past months I thought that your feelings had changed,” there was a sadness in his eyes that Jin only noticed now. 

“No, please uncle, I still love you,” his lips began to temple as he locked eyes with his lover, “If it’s possible, I’d say I love you even more than before. I just… I am not sure if I can fulfil the role of being by your side as your spouse, nurse your children, I’m…” 

“You’re perfect, Jin,” Shimura kissed him gently, “You’re everything I ever wanted in this life. If you accept my proposal, you’d do me the greatest honour.” 

The warm, sweet smell of peach blossoms filled the air. Spring was a time of change. Flowers began to bloom in old wounds and Tsushima came back to life. 

“I would be honoured to be your bride.”


End file.
